Once Upon a Summer Breeze
by MimiWin Marma
Summary: Afraid of taking any chances in life to lose them all over again.But when death knocked on my doorsteps was when I finally realized that I wished for a chance.I sure as hell didn't wish for being reborn into a world full of mythological gods,demigods and monsters! But as soon as the shock settled in accompanying 'Captain Blue' on his crazy adventures sounded tempting. Percy x OC.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! MimiWin Marma here! This is my first fan fiction. So if anyone has any objections then I'm sincerely sorry but please understand. I'm a die-hard fan of the PJO series. But there aren't many OC reincarnated into PJO fan fictions. So I've been thinking about writing one of my own for a very long time. Soooooooo here I am. I would try my best to write something satisfying. I'm sorry if there is any spelling mistakes since English is neither my first nor second language. Oh and everyone is free to review.**

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan. I don't own anything except my OC's. **

**Let's do this! (Pumps fist into the air)**

Prologue: In which death makes me realize my foolishness

I never thought about my death until I was lying on the ground drowning in my own pool of blood. My chest hurt. I couldn't breathe without worsening the pain. It hurt so much that l couldn't feel anything aside the unimaginable pain.

Why did this happen? What did l ever do to deserve this?

There was no answer. Thousands of questions swarmed through my brain. Every single of them were asking about my current state. My mind was screaming for an answer.

But all l was greeted with was silence. Cold silence.

'_This is it'_ I thought '_This is the end'._

No one would care. No one would mourn. No one would shed a tear. _No one would know._

I was going to die in next few minutes due to excessive blood loss and _no one would even know._

Sure they would know that an orphaned teenage girl got killed in a dark alleyway by some burglar. The police would try to find her killer and eventually give up as well. Maybe some people will shake their head and let out a long sigh at the news. Maybe someone would mutter a "Poor girl".

But eventually they would forget. It wouldn't even take a day for them to forget that 'poor girl'. It wouldn't take them long to forget _me._

I'm such a forgettable person, aren't I? Well life never gave me any chance to do something to make myself memorable. And I was never bothered by it. Who would I make myself memorable to?

My parents? I never knew them. My friends? I don't have any. My classmates? They'd be happier if I'm gone. My teachers? They wouldn't bother.

See? No one would remember. Everyone would forget.

And I wasn't bothered about it. There was no need to. I was fine the way I was. I was alone, scarred, invisible but alive. I was fine on my own. I was content. My short miserable but still content life never bothered me. It never occurred to me to live my life to the fullest.

Why? It's because life didn't give me a chance to.

How foolish of me, isn't it? Thinking that I didn't have any chances in life?

But I wasn't bothered you know. Maybe I just didn't want to take any chances.

Correction, I was afraid of taking any chances. I was afraid of losing them as soon as I got them.

But still as I lied on the cold ground of a dark alleyway with blood leaking from the freshly made deep wound on my chest I couldn't help but regret.

Regret for letting fate control my life. Regret for not making any friend. Regret for doing absolutely nothing to make myself even the tiniest bit of memorable. Regret for not taking any chances.

The pain from the wound of my chest was preventing me to move. Or else I would've slapped myself hard for my foolishness.

The inner turmoil in my head worsened. Thoughts got jumbled up together. I couldn't think straight anymore.

It hurt. It hurt so much. _So much painpainpainpainpain._

What did I ever do to deserve this pain? The pain from both my wound and my life?

Black dots rose from the corner of my vision. I was losing too much blood.

My breaths got shallower and shallower. My head started to feel light.

My vision was fading. My hearing, sensing, thinking, breathing everything was fading. _I was fading._

As my sight got weaker and weaker I mourned in my mind.

To do something. To be someone.

If only I could go back in the times I wasted. If only I could do better. If only I could realise faster. If only I could start over.

Maybe I wanted a chance. Maybe I still want a chance.

No. Not maybe.

I _want_ a chance. I want to start over. I want to do better. I want to _be _better. I want to live my life to the fullest. I want to live.

I don't want to die.

The light kept fading and fading and fading and fading while I kept pleading and pleading and pleading and pleading-

IdontwanttodieIdontwanttodieIdontwanttodieIdontwanttodie...

The light turned to a tiny flicker-_nononononono please nonono Idontwanttodie- _and my heartbeat went dangerously slow-_pleasesomeonehelpmepleasepleaseplease- _with my poor breathing unable to fill my blood filled lungs with air anymore-_nononononopleasepleaseno-_

Then the light flicked into thick darkness as my breathing stopped and then my heart stopped its poor beats and then-

**Nothing.**

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy! One chapter down more to go! This is only the prologue anyways. The reincarnation arc starts from chapter 1. I hope this story gets your love dear readers.**

**See you soon! And remember Mimi loves ya'll 'dattebayo. :)**


	2. In Which Color Blobs Make Me Scream

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry couldn't update sooner. Oh and the cover image of my story is of my OC. Anyways let's get the reincarnation arc started 'dattebayo! :)**

**Disclaimer: The PJO series belongs to Rick Riordan. I don't own anything except my OC's.**

**In Which Colour Blobs Make Me Scream**

After the last flicker of light disappeared I was enveloped in darkness. It felt like floating. Except there was nothing to float into except for the dark void. A place which I named 'The Void'.

It isn't completely empty though. There's this gooey sticky stuff in this place. Which is enveloping my whole body like a sphere. And sometimes I hear voices. Soft murmurings as if someone was speaking. But the words were always muffled. Funny right? I die and BAM! I'm now in a dark void surrounded by gooey sticky stuff and often hear voices.

Just where was I? Is this death? Or is it afterlife. Weren't there supposed to be golden gates on floating clouds or fiery dark canyons according to my deeds? What is this place? Heaven? Hell? Or something else? I am sure that I had never read anywhere about anybody ending up in a gooey sticky place after death.

So many thoughts so many questions. But no answer deemed proper to me. I don't know just how long have I been floating in The Void. But the longer I stayed there the more frustrated I became.

Was this my punishment for my mistakes? Rotting in never ending darkness with only my thoughts? If yes, then why do I still feel so human? Why am I still feeling anyways? Am I even supposed to _feel _anything at all?

No one would understand that just how frustrating it is. Being stuck in the same place for who knows how long with only their thoughts. It was eating me away.

Out of this frustration I kicked my legs. Hard. And surprisingly I hit something. It felt rubbery and soft. But what was even more shocking was that I heard a strangled cry.

'_What the hell?' _was my first thought. All this time I've only heard those strange muffled voices around me. But I never heard anybody cry out in pain before. And what _is _that soft rubbery thing? Just what the hell is happening?

You could say that I had a massive freak out right then and there. I mean...who wouldn't? I would've even freaked out more if the voice hadn't stopped its cries. At least it was silent again.

Since that incident I never once tried to move much further in The Void. But two things I discovered that time were:

1\. The Void is not endless. It has a boundary which is rubbery and soft.

The voice that had cried out was definitely in pain and strangely, I felt like I was responsible for that. Or specifically my kick.

Time kept passing. I stayed the same. The Void stayed the same. The voices stayed the same. Only my thoughts were always running like a marathon. Aside from that everything stayed the same. But then suddenly my position in The Void changed.

All these times I had thought that I was floating in The Void. But when my position changed was when I realised that I was actually confined in it. My position - from whatever it was – changed. Leaving me upside down in The Void.

I was okay with it. Even though it was alarming at first. But I was okay. So I didn't complain.

After that one change everything else went peacefully. I stayed in The Void. I heard voices. I kept my thoughts running. I was at peace for the first time in this place.

But like always peace didn't last long for me. The Void – which had practically become my home – started to shrink in all of a sudden. It was uncomfortable. _Really _uncomfortable. It felt like the rubbery soft boundary around The Void was shrinking. Alongside my space in it.

The shrinking didn't stop though. It kept shrinking and shrinking and shrinking until the gooey and sticky stuff around me was no more there. It just disappeared completely. After that with shrinking came squeezing. Something was squeezing me hard. It hurt. It hurt to be squeezed so hard.

I felt like crying. But no sound escaped my mouth. It was painful. Unbearable. I wanted to escape. To get rid of this pain. But I couldn't move a single limb. So I wiggled. To make space in The Void again. But I couldn't. The Void squeezed back making me slid upwards. Or downwards.

The squeezing kept increasing. It was becoming impossible for me to stay in The Void anymore. So I complied with the squeeze. I wiggled towards where The Void was trying to send me.

And that was when the most unbelievable thing happened. In the uncomfortable void I saw a gap of light.** Light!**

After spending so much time inside of a The Void I had almost forgotten the idea of light. You know since it's always dark here.

But the first ray of light in such a long time left me baffled. Why was there a sudden gap of light in The Void? Was it finally time to send me to my final destination after death? Is the gap of light supposed to give answers to my questions?

Questions swarmed through my head. And I would've kept questioning like that for some more time. If not the painful squeezing increased more. So instead of questioning myself anymore I complied with the squeeze and wiggled myself towards the gap of light. Ready to face whatever was waiting for me outside.

The first thing I knew was the blinding light that obscured my vision. I couldn't see anything. But what came after that was something I didn't expect to face again.

Pain. Sharp icy pain enveloped my entire body. It was _so _cold. Much much colder than the warmer cocoon that was The Void. And somewhere a baby was crying as well. Why was a baby crying now of all times? Someone please shut it up. My eardrums are about to burst!

In my blinded painful daze I felt myself to be shifted from one place to another place. A place which was warm. Warm and soft but still solid.

The warmth was much needed at that moment. So I latched onto the thing that was providing me warmth. I felt comfortable. And surprisingly the baby stopped screaming as well. Which was weird.

But I understood why it happened after a while. After getting used to the blinding light I tried opening my eyes and successfully did it.

Blobs. Different coloured blobs. That's all I could see. There was a black blob, a golden mixed with white blob and many stark white blobs. The black blob seemed to be the closest one to me. The golden/white blob was near the black blob and was happily chattering something to the black blob holding m-

Wait. A. Minute.

WHAT?!

The black blob was holding me! I mean literally holding me close to their chest as if I was...a...BABY!

Impossible. Just no freaking way this was possible. This has got to be some kind of hallucination right? Or maybe too much blood loss had put me into a coma. Because no way in hell was I a seventeen year old girl had been magically turned into a baby. Right?

Wrong. Because in the next moment the bits and pieces of words spoken by the golden/white blob completely sent me into a massive inner freak-out fit.

" _healthy_"

"_baby_"

"_name_"

And then I heard the black blob speaking for the first time. Looking at me clearly and softly they said "Vivien Beausoleil, my beautiful baby girl".

_**I**_ screamed for the second time.

**A/N: Whoa! That was long. But that's all for today. Oh and for the name I chose for my OC, Vivien means 'alive' in French and Beausoleil means 'beautiful sun'. Her first name is fitting isn't it? And her last name connects half with her godly parent. Not Apollo. Since it's very common. Then who? I'll suggest you to notice all the gods from minor to main in order to figure it out. Or else you'll feel **_**very **_**confused when you know it. Feel free to share your guesses. **

**Until next time then. See you guys soon, 'dattebayo! :)**


End file.
